


Three Simple Rules

by NomadSoldier



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bar Fight, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Post-Game(s), Shameless Smut, mentions of lost legacy content, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadSoldier/pseuds/NomadSoldier
Summary: What happens when Nadine watches someone touch Chloe in a way they shouldn't?





	1. Don't Cross Ross

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamics between the three of them and the idea of Nadine in a bar fight is funny as hell to me. See end notes for a preview of the next chapter.

The evening had started simple enough.  The three of them, Sam, Chloe, and Nadine had met up down in a local pub not far from Chloe’s flat. Chloe had been a regular here for years, and Nadine had found herself becoming one since partnering up with thief.  Tonight they were all together there on business, to discuss possible leads for their next trip.  As expected, the conversation had yet to turn serious; it was more just Sam catching up with the two women that had been practically inseparable since India. 

It had been months since their last adventures with all three of them.  There had been multiple jobs along the way for the freshly forged partnership between Chloe and Nadine, but nothing major.  Just enough to keep their schedule interesting and to further solidify their partnership with the added benefit of building a solid friendship.  Sam hadn’t been a part of any of the minor jobs with the two women; he was there now because he had a lead on a bigger job that he needed help with.  The two women were building a formidable reputation; he was hoping to capitalize on that. 

In the back corner of the dimly lit pub, Nadine watched as Chloe racked the billiard balls and Sam sipped on a newly ordered beer.  She tried not to let her gaze linger too long as Chloe leaned over the table making sure everything was lined up.  Sam noticed and smirked a little.  She glared at him to shut him up before he could even start.  Her and Chloe had been walking a very fine tightrope since the Ghats, but she would be damned if she fucked up their friendship in bar because of Sam Drake and his inability to keep his mouth shut.  Avoiding temptation and any further smirks from Sam, she decided to remove herself as they started their game.

“Frazer, I’m going up for another drink, do you want anything?” Without standing, Chloe turned her head and looked up at Nadine with an impish grin and eyes sparkling from the billiard table.  Fighting the low hiss of air trying to make its way out of her lungs at the sight of Chloe bent over looking over her shoulder seductively at her, Nadine merely arched her eyebrow waiting for a response. 

Placing her palms on the table, Chloe arched her way back to standing, grabbing the rack as she stood fully.  Flirtatiously grinning she replied, “Whatever you’re planning on having works for me china.” 

Swallowing the response of what she would like to be having, she nodded briskly before she turned sharply and strode towards the bar.  Chloe watched her as she walked across the wooden floor, confident military stride on display.  She tore her eyes away as she moved to the side of the table and looked at Sam as he rounded to start the match.   

Sam chuckled low in his throat as he lined up to break.  “You two have gotten… close.”

Confidently and with no hesitation she responded, “No idea what you’re on about mate.” Grabbing her stick, she leaned one hip against the side of the table, watching Sam closely.  She knew from personal experience how observant both of the Drake brothers were.  Getting him off the subject would be difficult.  If Sam noticed, clearly Nadine would have, or so she hoped.  One of these days Nadine would respond in some way.  Either telling her to get lost or hopefully take her up on everything she was trying to offer. 

“Yeah sure you don’t.” Hitting the cue ball surely, he grinned as a solid rolled in.  “So that show was for me? Because it if was, I’m flattered, but I’m liking that Nadine’s not trying to kick my ass, thank you.”  He pointed towards his next pocket, leaning down to line up his shot.

Chloe laughed and again looked over to her partner.  She was enjoying being able to look while Nadine was distracted.  She was currently patiently waiting for an opening to get the bartender’s attention.  Looking back over to Sam, she continued to deny Sam’s questioning.  “Seriously mate, we’re just good friends, no show for anyone.  That being said, Nadine is still probably looking for a reason to kick your ass.”

Sam muscles tightened at the thought of Nadine kicking his ass.  He missed his shot because of the unwelcome thought.  Nodding towards Chloe, he conceded for the moment, “Whatever you’ve got to tell yourself.  You’re up.”

Shaking her head, she eyed the table figuring out a plan of attack.  Finding her angle, she moved her way around the table to line up.  “Anyway…. So, Turkey?  It’s been a while since I’ve been there” Sinking her first shot crisply, she moved to line up the next ball. 

“Yeah, Turkey…” Sam noticed a group of larger guys circled around a table nearby that were taking a keen interest Chloe as she was bent over the table.  Talking amongst themselves, it didn’t seem like a big deal until Sam saw money being pushed across the table and being pocketed by the largest guy in the group. 

“Sam.” Chloe’s voice cut through his observation.  “Where did you go?  It’s your shot.”

“Sorry Chloe.” He nodded over to the group.  “Seems you may have some admirers.”

Chloe shrugged.  “Not bothering me at all.  They are just looking.”  She shot him a wink. “Can you blame them with this view?”

Sam held up his hands. “Not answering that.  Remember what I said about Nadine not kicking my ass?”

Chloe rolled her eyes as Sam eyed the table.  “You are way too stuck on this mate.”

“Stuck doesn’t mean wrong.” Missing again, he nodded back to Chloe.  “I’m just saying…”

Laughing slightly, she circled the table to get the angle for her shot.  Bending over, she didn’t see the group get up from the table and stagger their way over to right behind her. 

Sam saw Nadine coming back to the billiards table with two tumblers and eyed the idiots behind Chloe.  This night was going to take a turn fast.  Trying his best to diffuse the nightmare unfolding in front of him, he piped up, “Hey buddy- I really wouldn’t-” The guy completely ignored him, grabbing Chloe’s hips from behind, pulling her flush to his front.  In addition to the already brash drunken idea, he thrusted his hips into Chloe’s ass as she was bent over.

That’s when all hell broke loose. 

Sam finished his thought, “-do that.”

Chloe jumped up with a start and tried to spin. “Oi! Bloody hell, you wanker!”

Nadine dropped the tumblers on the high table next to Sam’s beer and charged up to the man that was about to have the worse night of his life.  Passing Sam, who took a step back out of Nadine’s path, she slid up next to bulky patron, and in one smooth motion she grabbed his wrist off Chloe’s hip with a twist and put him into a standing arm bar, planting his face hard into the table.  Before he could even recognize what was happening, Chloe spun out of his reach away from his friends, moving behind Nadine and towards Sam.

Sam couldn’t help himself as he mutter to now one but himself, “I told you pal.”  Chloe looked sharply at him before turning her attention back to Nadine and the poor bloke she currently had immobilized. 

Nadine leaned down into the arm bar causing the larger man to cry out in pain.  Looking up to his friends that didn’t quite know what to do but were creeping closer, and then back down at the him like she wanted to kill him, she spoke in a low dangerous tone that made the hair on Sam’s arms stand up.  He remembered hearing that tone as Nadine was beating his head in.  “Allow me to educate you on how you went wrong here-“

“Fuck you bi-”

She torqued a little more, effectively cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.  Ignoring his sharp cry of pain, she continued darkly.  “Alright, the short version.  Three rules.  Number one- where ever she goes, I go too. Understand?” The guy nodded his head.  “Good.  Number two- Unless she’s invited you, don’t you fucking touch her. Understand?”  He groaned.  “Didn’t get that.” Leveraging harder, Sam was convinced this guy wasn’t leaving here without a broken arm. 

“I fucking get it!” His friends were edging closer and Chloe and Sam both just shook their heads at them, silently discouraging them from any moves towards Nadine. 

“Alright.  Number three- I am your worst nightmare when you fuck with what’s mine.” Shoving him forward into the table she let him go.  “Now leave, before I decide to teach you proper manners.”

The guy, attempting to get some semblance of his lost pride back, spun around yelling “Fucking dyke!” as he tried to sucker punch Nadine with a sloppily thrown haymaker. 

Seeing the punch coming easily, she rocked back onto her heels, and the punch went wide.  Nadine used his own momentum from the missed punch to throw him off balance and literally bounced his face off the billiards table.  Again.  There was an audible crack as his face impacted the table.  Grabbing him by the hair, she got down in his face and growled. “Ja.  Her dyke.”  Blood was already flowing down his face as Nadine pulled her fist back; she suddenly stopped when she felt a calm hand around her wrist. 

Calmly, trying to diffuse Nadine’s sudden outburst of anger, she said in a low tone, “It’s all right china.  I think you’ve made your point.” Chloe looked over to his friends.  “Right?” They looked at Chloe and down at their friend that was currently clutching at his broken nose, trying to stem the gushing blood with his hands.  A chorus of agreements came from the group.   “Cheers.  Mind helping your mate?”  Chloe gently pulled Nadine back.  Nadine released her hold on the poor sap and let Chloe pull her back.  Keeping her body protectively between them and Chloe, she eyed each one, watching closely to see if anyone was going to try anything else.  The group stumbled over each other to pick their injured friend up off the floor, eyeing Nadine cautiously.  She stood back with her arms crossed as they picked him up mumbling apologizes.

The pub had gone dead silent for the entire ordeal.  The bartender stared down the group as they moved away from the billiards table and canted his head towards the exit.  Tails between their legs, they hightailed it out of the pub.  Chloe nodded gratefully towards the bartender and he nodded back.  Sometimes it pays to be close to home and known. 

Noise was returning back to normal levels as people carried on with their evening, Nadine moved back towards their drinks.  Sam let out a low whistle.  “See what I was saying Chloe? Don’t fuck with Nadine Ross.”

Chloe watched as Nadine handed Sam his beer and handed her a tumbler filled with amber liquid.  Trying to break the lingering tension, she lightly replied, “Actually, it’s ‘Don’t Cross Ross’.  Right Nadine?”

A shadow of a smirk crossed Nadine’s face as she nodded, taking a long pull of her scotch.  “Ja. It’s on the business cards.”

Sam shook his head.  These two were unbelievable.  “At least it wasn’t my face this time.”  That got a genuine laugh out of Chloe.  Nadine smiled at her, tension slowly leaving her frame.  Sam looked between the two of them.  If there wasn’t something going on currently, he was damn sure something would be soon.  Between Chloe’s outrageous, blatant flirting earlier and Nadine’s willingness to physically pound a drunken idiot, these two were dancing a fine line; it was just a matter of who would cross first.  He had never seen anyone react like that over a friend, let alone a partner.  The last time he had watched someone get that angry over another person was Nate with Elena.  He knew damn well that Chloe could have handled that situation.  He also knew that Nadine knew that. 

Finishing her scotch in one long pull, Chloe looked over at Nadine.  The whole ordeal left her with a lot of questions that she was burning to ask.  Namely where the rules had come from.  And how long they had existed.  She knew that Nadine would never answer her questions here, especially in front of a Drake.  She looked over at Sam who was giving her a classic ‘I told you so’ look.  She knew this was only going to fuel his assertiveness over what he was seeing.  Understanding that, she knew she needed to leave soon to get Nadine alone to talk.  Reaching for any excuse was all she had left, “Well mate, I think that was enough excitement for me for a simple work talk.  Want to pick this up tomorrow?”

Sam leered at Chloe.  Enough excitement? This was coming from the woman that has been shot at more than he has been.  Hell, she was a willing partner to a woman that formerly ran mercenary armies.  Wanting to see how this played out was the only reason he decided to let her off the hook.  “Sure, we can pick this up tomorrow.”

“Cheers.  Give you a ring tomorrow then?” Chloe knew that Sam was seeing through her excuse, but was willing to let it go.  Not waiting for his answer, she turned towards Nadine.  “China?”

“Ja.  That works.”  Gathering up their glasses, she walked back towards to bar.  No doubt to close out their tab with a generous tip to apologize for the ruckus. 

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Sam leaned over.  “Don’t know why you bothered asking, its rule number one.”

Chloe whipped around on him.  “Don’t start.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, I like my shoulders in their sockets.” Eyes twinkling, he enjoyed teasing her. 

Rolling her eyes, she ignored his jab and started walking across the wooden floor to the exit and Nadine.  Over her shoulder, she called out, “See you tomorrow Sam.”

His laughter followed her out as they left into the cool night air. 


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that revelation, now what?

The walk back from the pub was quiet.  Neither was saying anything to break the silence.  Chloe was trying to figure out a way to ask about everything Nadine had just said.  She’d been pushing her limits with Nadine since they were in the Western Ghats.  Poking and prodding, trying desperately to figure out if the soldier next to her was interested in her in any possible way.  Sully mentioned offhand once that he was sure that Nadine was exclusively interested in women, and Chloe was almost certain that was true.  However, Nadine had given hardly any indications, being mostly professional on their jobs.  She was friendly, sure, occasionally responding to the blatant flirting that Chloe threw at her at every turn, but she never initiated the flirting either.  Sporadically Chloe would catch looks that she felt meant more, but she could never be certain.  The only indication was how personal Nadine was with her.  Facts about her past, saving her life on numerous occasions at the risk of her own, being more loquacious in sharing factoids on their jobs, and being absurdly considerate, even if it meant sacrificing her own comfort for the sake of Chloe.  She certainly did not do those things for anyone else as far as Chloe knew. 

Given what she had just seen and heard, she reckoned she finally had her answer. 

With that revelation, now what?  Did that mean Nadine wanted the same thing she wanted?  She knew what she wanted, what she’d been wanting for months.  This was the longest period of celibacy for her since she first had discovered sex.  Her research on the tusk and Asav had consumed her for months prior to their adventures in India and after… Well, no one looked appealing compared to the well-built solider walking next to her.  She had tried for a quick one night stand right after the tusk, reckoning it would be the only way to stop her constant thoughts of Nadine.  It had been a total disaster, she had been able to be her normal flirtatious self, picking someone up easily, but wasn’t able to get any further than the initial touch to lead them out of the bar.  She hadn’t tried to be with anyone since.  As far as she knew, Nadine hadn’t been with anyone else since India either.  Trying to tell herself it was because she prided herself on being observant, but truthfully she knew it was because she was jealous of even the idea of Nadine with anyone else.  But Nadine didn’t have the same reputation that she had either; she did not know what was normal for her. 

She had rarely caught the looks Nadine gave her; but she could feel the stares when Nadine thought she wasn’t paying attention.  When she had figured that out, she made sure she put herself in poses that showed off everything at its best.  If that was the only way Nadine was showing interest, she was going to make damn sure she used it to her advantage.  Sam was right to call her out earlier, she had been moving in a way that she hoped would deliberately arouse the woman walking next to her.  At this point she was doing anything to get her to give some outward indication that she was as interested in something more.  She reckoned that eventually something would give.  She didn’t think the outward sign was going to involve some poor handsy bloke getting his face bounced off a billiards table, but here they were. 

Nadine had said things, not to her, but to a complete stranger, that gave her somewhere to start.  One way or another she was going to get through this.  If nothing else, Nadine had at least indicated that she was interested in women.  Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that they had gone the three blocks and they were walking up to her flat.  They needed to get this sorted soon, so she wouldn’t keep losing focus trying to figure out all the what-ifs.  Unlocking the door, they both walked in. Slipping off her shoes, Chloe made her way to the couch and sat down slowly. 

Looking over to Nadine as she finished taking off her boots, Chloe took in her partner.  She was quick and efficient with her movement, completely focused on the task in front of her.  She was the same taking off her boots as she was on a mission.  Chloe almost sidetracked herself from the upcoming conversation by imagining that Nadine being that singularly focused on her.  As Nadine rose from her task, Chloe motioned for her to sit next to her.  Soundlessly, Nadine padded over and sat down where she had indicated.  Not saying a word, just looking at Chloe expectantly.  They both knew that one of them had to say something about what had happened. 

If the past six months were any indication, Chloe knew she start would have to start this chat.  As bad as she was at people, Nadine normally would wait for her to initiate any difficult conversation.  Chloe reckoned it was another way of Nadine trying to protect her.  She wouldn’t bring up any hard conversations; she would wait until Chloe wanted it.  The silent challenge stood between them on who would mention this first.  It wasn’t a difficult conversation, it was THE conversation.  She had never been one to shy away from a challenge.  She tried to draw on that as she stepped out onto the tightrope they had been walking for months, trusting that this time she would get to the other side.  The endless flirting, the blatant teasing, and now the obvious, very public statements and actions forced them into this conversation.  One way or another she was getting an answer tonight.  Cocking an eyebrow at her muscular woman in front of her, she leapt.  “So… you’re my dyke, eh?

Nadine looked down as she felt heat flare up her neck and across her face.  “Eish, I was proving my point.”

“What point was that love?” She marveled at the embarrassment her partner was showing. Embarrassment was not typical of Nadine.  Not hard ass, take no prisoners Nadine Ross.  Trying to puzzle out the emotions playing across Nadine’s face, Chloe’s face remained neutral so she didn’t interrupt or affect Nadine’s answer in any way. 

Nadine looked back up and into deep grey eyes.  Regaining her momentary lapse of composure, she responded simply.  “Not on my watch, Chloe.”  Her voice was soft and carried deeper emotion.  That one confession confirmed everything.  This was the woman that got into the 4x4 with her to chase after a train that was literally carrying death.  The woman that caught her from falling to her death at least a dozen times by now.  The woman that would always dive to shield Chloe’s body with her own during gun fights and grenade blasts.  That simple sentence carried the weight of every time that Nadine had placed Chloe’s welfare above her own since India.  Nadine was not going to let anything happen to the woman sitting in front of her.  Whether it was out on a hunt, or some drunken idiot in a bar. 

Tension radiated from Nadine’s tightly wound body.  This conversation was one that Nadine had been avoiding for months, knowing that it could possibly end their partnership.  She let her anger at someone touching her partner get the better of her and now she had to navigate through this, hopefully with Chloe still in her life.  Emotional discussions were not where she excelled.  She preferred actions, or if that did not work, succinct statements that conveyed her point.  Filled with nervous energy at the conversation, she broke eye contact and attempted to stand.  For the second time that night, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist as she tried to stand up.  Chloe was apparently not ready to let her be done. 

Chloe knew the weight that simple statement carried and she knew that Nadine would leave their discussion there and not say anything else, leaving them right back to where they started before tonight.  She wasn’t ready to let the conversation stall out with Nadine walking out of the room.  She was afraid that it may not come up again for a long time.  Nadine’s guard would be too up to get them back here.  Patiently, removing all teasing from her voice to convey her sincerity, she looked up as she spoke.  “Nadine.”  She waited until brown eyes were once again focused on hers; eyes that were currently darting around with anxiety.  Taking a deep breath, she finally reckoned how she might get her point across.  Running her thumb across Nadine’s corded forearm, she took a risk, “I’m not sure how you missed it this many times… but you have my invitation.”

Confusion was the first emotion that flashed across Nadine’s face, followed quickly by shock.  Denial thick on her tongue, she hedged her answer.  “Invitation for what?”

Chloe smiled softly.  “Nadine… love… your second rule.  I’ve been inviting you for months.  If I would have known all you needed was a formal-“

She never got to finish her thought.  As she spoke she watched the shock flee Nadine’s face and anticipation take its place.  Nadine surged back down to Chloe’s level and buried her hands into her thick black hair as she pulled her into a kiss.  A cross between a whimper and moan escaped her throat as Nadine maneuvered them into a semi-reclining position against the armrest of the couch.  Chloe met her enthusiastically and wrapped her arms under Nadine’s arms and grasped her shoulders firmly.  Imagining this moment did not come near the intensity of actually having Nadine in her arms.  They kissed like they were trying to make up for all the months that they had come so close to this and didn’t.  Fierce and determined exploration warred with soft and gentle emotional expression.  They were both trying to make up for the last six months of camouflaged looks and bantering innuendo.

Nadine’s hands spasmed in her hair, tugging with just enough force at the nape of her neck to crane Chloe’s head to the side.  Chloe willingly moved her head at the pressure on her nape.  Nadine wasted no time traveling down her neck, biting, sucking, and kissing down to the juncture when her neck met her shoulder.  Moaning, Chloe threw her head back to give even better access.  Her hands were trying to take in every muscle in Nadine’s back.  Every place she touched was heavily corded and was a new place to explore.  Months of wanting to touch and suddenly she could touch anywhere she wanted.  The concept was heady, it made her wrap her legs around Nadine and arch into her.  The ex-mercenary broke off from her neck exploration with a groan.  She could feel the heat from in between Chloe’s legs pressing through her t-shirt in the area just below her navel.  “Fok Frazer!” 

Laughing breathlessly, Chloe lowered her head to look back at Nadine.  “Seriously china- I’m rubbing myself against you, hopefully really soon you’re going to be inside me, and you’re still using my last name?”  For emphasis, she bit her bottom lip, gripped the broad shoulders above her, and rolled her hips into Nadine for the second time as she questioned, “Don’t you think that’s a little formal for the occasion?”

Nadine’s hands instinctually went down to grab her hips at their movement against her.  Chloe gasped at the pressure generated by the seam of her pants rubbing against her core and at Nadine’s thumbs pressing in just the right spots on her hips. Nadine gasped both at the feel and look of Chloe below her, then half chuckled, half groaned.  “You’re right, I guess its habit.”  With her grip firm on Chloe’s hips, she moved herself back and pulled Chloe down off the armrest, so she was completely underneath her on the couch.  Softly lowering her weight down, they came in full contact.  Chest to chest, hip to hip, Nadine situated herself with a slow hip roll of her own as she lowered her mouth down ghosting her lips over Chloe’s.  At Chloe’s groan, she smiled broadly at the effect she was having on the dark haired woman.  Moving her lips slowly back and forth across her Chloe’s, she asked with a grin, “Forgive me, Liefie?”

The endearment stunned Chloe to her core.  She had never heard Nadine call anyone anything other than their last name.  She had used endearments with her from the get go, but Nadine didn’t budge, she’d been Frazer the entire time.  She thought she was ready for this a moment ago, but at the soft question, she felt a jolt of desire course through her hard, concentrating as a hard throb between her legs.  She felt completely off and completely on her game simultaneously.  Nadine was not some random person; this was someone she cared very deeply about.  Not trusting her words momentarily, she brought her hand up to Nadine’s face, cupping her jaw and arching herself into her as she kissed her.  With all the heated emotion and pent up longing she had been dealing with for months, Chloe felt close and they were both still fully dressed. 

Breaking apart slowly from the emotional kiss, they took a moment and enjoyed looking at each other without having to hide.  Then without blinking, Nadine started her slow grind with her hips as she started into the grey eyes below her. Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt the pressure mount low in her belly.  She had to do something or she knew she was going to come way too quickly for what she had envisioned. 

Forcing herself back from the edge, she found her voice again.  “Love- as much as I am enjoying what you’re doing, I’d really rather be in a bed for this.”

Nadine’s eyes darkened and she nodded.  Disentangling herself from the woman underneath her, she missed the warmth immediately as she stood.  Reaching her hand down to help Chloe up was instinctual; a simple gesture that had been performed a hundred times before.  And same as all the times before, Chloe reached up and grabbed her hand firmly to pull herself up without hesitating.  Only this time, she used her momentum to propel herself into the woman in front of her, not wanting to miss any opportunity to press herself fully against Nadine.  Nadine wrapped her arms around her immediately.  Both of them taking the moment to enjoy the intimate gesture that came naturally to both.  Kissing her soundly, Nadine stepped out of the embrace but kept her grip on her hand.  “After you Chloe.” 

Chloe took a deep breath to steady herself and led her down the hall to the bedroom.  Walking down the hallway, she cannot recall any time in her life that she cared beyond getting off quickly.  This felt entirely different.  It was really different when they crossed the threshold of the room and Nadine pressed her face first against the wall next to the bed.  Feeling Nadine’s chest press against her back as she brought both of her hands up above her head made her gasp. 

Trying to keep her some semblance of herself as her body was swept with arousal so hard her knees buckled; she couldn’t resist teasing her partner.  “You gonna frisk me China?  Or just cuff me?”  She felt the whole body behind her laugh before she heard it. 

“Good to know that’s an option.”  Nadine said through the laughter.  She let go with one hand and held loosely to both of Chloe’s hands with the other.  Using her now free hand, she gently moved all of Chloe’s hair to one side, exposing the nape of her neck. 

Chloe felt a shudder run through her body that she couldn’t control at the anticipation of what was about to happen.  Knowing Nadine had to have felt it only intensified the feeling.  She had never let someone take the lead like Nadine currently was.  Control was something she just didn’t give up.  Yet with Nadine, she didn’t feel the need to keep it.  Trusting anyone with her back was not something she did.  But yet, she was happy to follow where ever Nadine wanted to lead.  Forehead against the wall she softly confessed, “I don’t think any options are going to be off the table with you love.” 

She felt and heard Nadine’s sharp intake of air behind her.  She could also feel the fine tremors coursing through the hands holding her as they both fought to control themselves at the soft admission.  Nadine’s slow exhale caressed her neck a brief moment before she lowered her mouth to the back of Chloe’s exposed neck.  Chloe learned very quickly that this long neglected part of her body was extremely sensitive and seemly had a direct connection to the intense ache between her thighs.  Nadine was alternating between sucking, licking, biting and kissing the skin in front of her; she was driving the thief crazy.  Nadine took the moment to confess to Chloe, “Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do this when you were putting on your little show earlier?” Chloe responded by moaning into the wall, bucking her hips back into Nadine hard. 

Breathing hard, Nadine let go of Chloe’s hands and moved both of her own hands down Chloe’s sides, fingers spread wide, trying to map her with her by touch alone.  Chloe’s hands quickly came down behind her to grab Nadine’s head and hold her to her neck.  Nadine reached around in front of Chloe, playing with the space where her red t-shirt grazed her low slung jeans.  Her fingertips were already silently asking for permission as they teased, moving down into her jeans behind the zipper.  Her other hand was poised to open the top button of her trousers. 

Giving one last bite, Nadine tore herself away from rather large hickey forming on the nape of Chloe’s neck.  She was going to have to wear her hair down for the next few days.  Nadine’s voice was low and rough as she asked, “You sure you need a bed right away Chloe? Or can I start here?”

Her voice having gone breathy, she never the less managed to challenge the mercenary.  She needed to be touched soon or she was going to lose her mind.  “Check for yourself love.  Start wherever you want, I’m as ready as you are.”

Needing no further encouragement, Nadine swiftly unbuttoned Chloe’s jeans and unzipped the zipper.  Enjoying the twitch of muscles under her hands, she trailed her left hand upwards into her shirt as the other went down.  Chloe’s breast fit perfectly in her hand. Her nipple was already straining against the fabric confines as she rolled it softly with her fingers. Chloe’s hips bucked against her hand as it rested against the top of her pelvis.  Finally losing her patience at the teasing, Chloe let go of Nadine’s neck and grabbed her forearm.  Catching Nadine off guard, she was able to push Nadine’s arm down swiftly.  The movement brought Nadine’s hand directly where she wanted it most.  She felt Nadine’s strong hand delve into her heavily soaked slit. 

Chloe’s spine arched and her head rocked back onto Nadine’s shoulder as she cried out.  Nadine swore into her ear. “Fok!”

“I told you I was ready,” she gasped out as Nadine explored her drenched folds.  She had wanted this for so long, feeling Nadine’s fingers exploring through her wetness had her reeling.  She let go of Nadine’s forearm and braced herself against the wall as Nadine tenderly played with her clit.  She felt like her legs were going to give out from underneath her.  Nadine indeed touched her like she did everything else, with confidence and knowing exactly what to do to get the maximum results, singularly focused on her.  Seeing stars, she was torn between telling Nadine that she was struggling to stand and telling her to keep doing exactly what she was doing.

“Liefie…” She had never heard Nadine’s voice so needy.  “…I need to feel all of you.”

Not trusting her voice, all Chloe could do was nod as she panted, letting go of Nadine’s neck.  They were both struggling between taking their time and rushing to make up for lost time.  She whimpered as Nadine pulled her hand out of her jeans and her other hand left her breast.  Shaking as she turned around to put her back against the wall, she took in Nadine.  She was predatory, pupils dilated, and breathing hard. 

Chloe reached out and she started tugging on Nadine’s t-shirt, trying to free it from the belted in cargo pants.  Nadine’s hands were frantic as she fought to get her own clothes off.  She worked to unbuckle her belt and unbutton her cargo pants as Chloe freed her shirt and was trying to pull it up over Nadine’s head along with her sports bra.  Nadine stopped in taking off her pants to assist Chloe in removing her bra and shirt in one swift movement.  Chloe took that moment to push down her own pants and underwear, kicking them to the side.   She felt Nadine’s hands on her, taking off her shirt in one smooth movement as she kicked out of her own pants. 

Chloe bit her lip at the sight of the woman in front of her.  Nadine’s really wasn’t joking, it certainly was all muscle.  Corded, dense muscle was covered in starbursts of dark freckles.  She had caught glimpses over the past months, and fantasized often about what she would look like completely naked, but nothing she had daydreamed compared to what was before her.  She was so absorbed in looking that she almost missed the way Nadine was looking at her.  Nadine’s eyes had gone wide with wonder and admiration.

Ever confident, Chloe reached out and entwined her hand into Nadine’s.  “Like what you see china?” She asked with a smirk.  Nadine nodded as she moved towards the bed taking Chloe with her. 

“You don’t look like you’re disappointed either.” Nadine smirked as she lowered Chloe onto the bed.

Watching Nadine crawl above her, Chloe felt like she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs. “What can I say?  You were right, it was all muscle.” She couldn’t decide where to feel first.  Nadine took the option from her with a wolfish smile as she leaned down and went straight for Chloe’s nipple.  As Nadine’s mouth formed a perfect seal, she sucked up with enough pressure it was dancing the line between pleasure and pain.  Chloe howled and her hands went automatically behind Nadine’s head to make sure she didn’t stop what she was doing as her hips arched up trying to connect further with Nadine.    

Nadine reached down and tried to control Chloe’s hips.  As Nadine grabbed Chloe’s hips and brought them up against her stomach, she faltered as Chloe’s wetness spread over her abdomen.  Pausing her attention on Chloe’s chest for a moment, she inhaled sharply and watched as she slid her own hand down into Chloe’s wetness again.  Swollen, soaked, and hyper sensitive, Chloe jerked her hips, crying out as she fought her body’s reaction to pull away and pushed down hard onto Nadine’s hand. 

Nadine took in the sight below her.  Flushed from the chest up, Chloe was squirming and staring back at her, lips kiss swollen and waiting for her next move.  Nadine didn’t disappoint.  Sliding her fingers through Chloe’s drenched folds; she softly teased around her opening with two fingers.  Sensing no resistance or hesitation, she plunged them up into her, up to the third knuckles with a slight bend in one easy stroke, putting pressure on Chloe’s front wall. 

Spine bowed off the bed at the pleasurable invasion, Chloe gasped as Nadine was finally inside of her.  Nadine shook as she felt Chloe clench down on her fingers.  The heat and pressure around her fingers made her groan loud into the room.  Nadine was struggling between wanting to go softly, trying to express what she was feeling and wanting to fuck Chloe senseless. She had been wanting this too long and didn’t want Chloe to feel unappreciated because she couldn’t control herself.  Fine tremors worked their way through her arms as she tried to balance her desires with doing what she felt was the right thing for Chloe. 

Panting, Chloe reached down and grabbed Nadine’s arm for the fourth time that evening.  Startled, Nadine looked into intense grey eyes that were imploring her.  “Nadine… Love… as much as I appreciate the soft approach, I’ve wanted you for a really, really long time.  So right now, I really need for you to fuck me.”

That answered that.  Nadine drew out to almost the pads her fingertips and slammed back into her, hard, but not full strength, looking for any indication from Chloe that she was using too much force.  The last thing she wanted was to hurt her in any way.  She was aware of her strength and the damage it could do. 

Chloe groaned but tightened her grip on Nadine’s corded forearm, understanding that Nadine was still being overly cautious with her.  Bringing her other hand up to cup Nadine’s jaw making sure she had her full attention, she sincerely stated, “I’m not going to break love, you can stop holding back.”  She let go of both Nadine’s arm and her face, reclining back onto the bed with her arms resting above her.  Chloe presented herself, surrendering to Nadine’s full control, knowing that showing her trust the best way to make her understand quickly.  She wanted her to know not only that she could take anything the stronger woman could give, she welcomed it with open arms. 

The sight of Chloe submitting, the thought of her strength being desired and not feared, and the feel of being inside her all combined, snapping Nadine’s self-control.  Without hesitating and with no warning, she started pounding Chloe into the bed, arm muscles straining.  Chloe’s eyes rolled back into her head and she pushed her hips down, grunting as she met Nadine stroke for stroke.  Brutal in her pace, Nadine added a third finger and marveled at Chloe’s frenzied grabbing of the bed as her body stretched to accommodate more of her.  Nadine had never seen or felt anything this incredible in her life.  Not stopping, she brought her other hand down and swirled rough calloused fingertips against Chloe’s clit. 

Chloe was sure every nerve ending in her body was on fire.  And that was before Nadine started playing with her clit.  She has always liked it rough, but had never been able to find someone that could keep up what she wanted, let alone take her with the strength and skill Nadine was currently using.  She could feel her wetness on her thighs and feel the wetness that had pooled in Nadine’s hand at every instroke.  She could hear the noise her wetness was generating at Nadine’s hard pace.  Forcing her eyes open, she looked up at Nadine.  The way Nadine was looking at her, a heady mixture of uninhibited passion, unfiltered joy, and fiery determination to make her fall apart was intense.  All these things proved to be too much.  Breath hitching, heart threatening to pound out of her chest, she could only mutter half formed syllables as every muscle in her body seized and contracted. 

Nadine felt Chloe’s walls contract hard around her fingers mere moments before her hand was flooded.  Nadine stilled her arm, coming to a rest still inside Chloe.  Removing her other hand from Chloe’s clit, she leaned down so she was lying next to raven haired woman while helping her ride out her aftershocks.  Kissing along Chloe’s clavicle, she hummed deep in throat; she was humbled to be allowed in this woman’s bed.  Being able to use her strength without restraint was intoxicating. 

Chloe was panting hard, climaxing harder than she can ever recall doing.  Nadine slowly withdrew her fingers, but left her hand cupped over Chloe’s mound protectively.  There was a satisfying dull aching throb between her legs where she knew she would be feeling their encounter tomorrow.  Chloe looked at Nadine while regaining her breath.  Nadine was flushed, breathing heavily, and Chloe could watch as her thighs tensed and released repeatedly.   She could feel the need radiating off of Nadine, but just like everything else they had done together, Nadine was making sure Chloe was alright before she even thought about herself. 

Coming down off her high, she took one more steading breath and flexing her legs just to make sure she could still use them, Chloe rolled towards Nadine, making her roll onto her back.  Rising above her, she grinned cheekily at her partner.  “Damn china, you certainly know how to set the bar high.” Tracing her hand down her side, she enjoyed the muscles jumping at her touch.  Nadine was actually squirming and quivering; it was the first time Chloe had seen her not in full control of her body.  She wanted to see what else she could do to make this unflappable woman lose control.  Leaning down, she began by trailing her mouth down her chest.  Chloe made sure that she paid attention to every freckle, every scar, and every newly discovered sensitive area that she could gain access to.  When Chloe was satisfied that Nadine was near her breaking point, she looked at Nadine from her perch.  “I’m going to go down on you now. That alright love?”

Nadine had her bottom lip between her teeth and could only nod at the question.  Working her way the rest of the way down Nadine’s body, Chloe situated herself between Nadine’s thighs.  Kissing each inner thigh briefly, she looked up and held Nadine’s gaze as she lowered her mouth to taste her for the first time.  Stormy grey eyes boring into golden brown, she pushed her face in fully, using broad sweeping strokes of her tongue to explore everything that was on display.  Musky and sweet, Nadine’s flavor exploded into her mouth.  Instinctively, Nadine’s hips jumped.  Not wanting her exploration to be interrupted, Chloe wrapped her arms under Nadine’s thighs and grabbed her hips to keep her still.  Nadine grunted at the grab and attempted to still her hips as much as she could. 

Grinning widely, she was thunderstruck by how wet Nadine was.  It was everywhere.  Chloe could feel it on her cheeks and flowing down her chin.  Opening her mouth wide, Chloe switched from broad sweeping exploration into a more nuanced discovery using her tongue to play with Nadine’s inner folds.  She wanted to give this gorgeous woman every bit of pleasure that she could.  Concentrating around the extremely hard nub that was throbbing against her tongue, Nadine’s thighs clamped down on her ears.  Chloe was able to hear muffled gasps and had to refocus on holding Nadine’s hips.  Sensing how close Nadine was to orgasm, Chloe increased the speed and pressure of her tongue on Nadine’s clit until her jaw ached. 

Nadine voice became desperate and throaty as she orgasmed, “Chloe!”   Her thighs went rock hard and her hips surged down onto Chloe’s face.  Adoring how her name was drawn out by Nadine, she lessened her grip and the pressure she was giving with her mouth.  Giving soft, broad strokes of her tongue to help Nadine come down off of her high, she stopped completely as Nadine legs fell open and her muscles relaxed.

Disentangling her arms from around Nadine’s hips, Chloe discreetly wiped away most of Nadine’s wetness from her face with one hand as she rose.  Pressing a small kiss to the top of her pelvis, she smirked at the small twitch of Nadine’s hips.  Rising completely above her, she straddled the sated woman’s hips and interlaced their hands.  Bringing them to rest in between them, resting gently on Nadine’s stomach, she smiled warmly as Nadine regained her breath. 

Not being able to resist, she had to tease. “That good love? Because it felt like and sounded like you enjoyed yourself.”

Nadine blinked, stared, and then blinked again.  Finally she smirked back at the woman resting on her hips.  “I guess it will do for now.”

Startled at the joke, Chloe rocked back.  “Oi, way to boost a girl’s ego.”

Nadine was full on grinning by this point.  “I doubt your ego is able to be hurt when it comes to your seduction tactics.” She brought up their intertwined hands to her lips.  Brushing small kisses across Chloe’s knuckles, chuckling softly, her eyes sparkled in the low light coming in through the window.  “You want the truth of it?”

Chloe took a moment to answer.  She was lost in the sight of Nadine.  This Nadine was different.  She was relaxed, at ease with every aspect of her current situation.  This Nadine was warm and affectionate in a completely new way, looking at her with confidence.  As it occurred to her that this was the first time Nadine was completely unguarded with her, it made Chloe’s heart stammer in her chest.  Nadine was looking up at her in anticipation, waiting for her answer.  Chloe smiled warmly at her, “Of course.”

Surprising Chloe, Nadine let go of her hands.  Then Chloe felt as Nadine’s stomach flexed hard as she sat completely up, coming nearly nose to nose with the surprised thief.  Tilting her head up, Nadine gave her a quick kiss, nothing more than a brief touch of their lips.   Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Nadine held them so that they were flush to each other.  Fingers meandering, taking in as much as they could, Nadine locked eyes with her and took a steading breath.  “I never let anyone go down on me the first time we’re together.”

Chloe cocked her head to the slightly to the side in shock.  She wasn’t sure if it was at the confession about Nadine’s past history, or that she was such a willing participant moments earlier.  “Oh?”

If they hadn’t been so close together, Chloe would have missed this slight nod. “And when or if I let them, I rarely…” Nadine looked down trying to find the right way of expressing her thought.

 Chloe’s eyes grew wide at the admission.  Nadine hadn’t hesitated earlier when she had asked.  There wasn’t a moment that Chloe had doubted that Nadine wasn’t with her one hundred percent.  And despite the teasing, Chloe knew without any doubts that Nadine had fully enjoyed herself.  She didn’t have a response for what Nadine just told her.  Once again Nadine was able to take her breath away by an unpretentious admission of truth.  So she simply grabbed Nadine’s face in her hands and kissed her.  Completely opposite of the frantic passion that they had shard earlier, this was soft, tender, and emotional.  Chloe kissed her in a way to honor the trust she gave her.  Nadine squeezed her, corded arms going tight as she yielded to Chloe’s gentle onslaught.   

Chloe kissed her until air became an issue.  Breaking apart slowly, she brought their foreheads together. Composing herself, she whispered into the space between them, “Thank you Nadine.”

Barely perceptible, Nadine shook her head.  “No liefie, thank you.”

Grinning wide, Chloe leaned back to be able to take in Nadine.  Fully confident that Nadine would not let her go too far with her arms currently around her, she ran her hands up and down Nadine’s arms and shoulders.  Enjoying the feel of Nadine biceps under her hands, she almost distracted herself from what she wanted to ask.  Almost.  “Since we’re both doing things we normally don’t, care to help me understand something?”

Nadine looked at her quizzically.  “Ja.  Sure, just ask.”

“Care to illuminate those rules for me?  Like how long they’ve been around or how they came to be?” Chloe watched Nadine’s reaction carefully; hoping that Nadine would have the same level of candor about this.

Far from being embarrassed, Nadine met her gaze evenly and appeared calm and self-assured.  “Ja. I can do that.”  Inhaling through her nose, she considered her answer for a moment.  “When I got in the jeep with you to follow the train, that was the start.  Then when you called me your partner on the bridge, I knew I’d follow you anywhere.”

Breath hitching; she remembered the look on Nadine’s face when she got into the jeep.  Nadine had radiated calm fortitude at certain death.  When they sat next to each other on the bridge, Chloe remembered that moment as the moment she decided to give up her past insecurities about allowing herself to rely on someone else.  She had known, even then, that she did not want Nadine walking out of her life.    “So that’s rule one.”

Nadine gave her a wry smile.  “Ja. That was the first rule.” She paused, and then continued, knowing that the next situation was a sensitive topic for both of them.  “Remember the Paris job?” At Chloe’s nod, Nadine continued, “Flirting with the mark was part of the job, we both knew that.”  Nadine looked down briefly before looking back up into Chloe’s eyes.  “I didn’t like him touching you.  I wanted to hurt him for touching what I-” Nadine trailed off before picking up on a different train of thought, “I really didn’t like it when you left the room with him and I didn’t know what was happening.”

It had only been a few months ago and Chloe remembered that night well.  Nadine had been furious after the job, but had refused to acknowledge why she was so upset.  Chloe reckoned it looked like jealousy, even if she dismissed it immediately at the time.  Neither one being good with confrontation regarding emotion, it was only after Chloe had essentially backed her into a corner in their hotel room and swore on their partnership that nothing had happened that Nadine had calmed down.  Between Nadine’s stubborn silence and raging against the smallest inconsequential details of how they could have done things differently that night, and Chloe’s frustration at her partner’s need to hold her at arm’s length, it was the closest they had come to calling it quits on their entire partnership.  Even the mention of it made Chloe’s throat restrict at how close they both came to walking away that night.  “Nadine- you know nothing happened.”

Nadine leveled her gaze at Chloe, “I know that now, but I had no right to be angry, it was your decision to make.  I couldn’t be upset when you invited it.”  Nadine took a deep breath to steady herself at the memory.  She had been livid at the thought of anyone else hands intimately touching the woman currently in her arms.  Chloe did not have a reputation for being demure, and she knew that going into their partnership, but the thought of someone else being with her sexually while she was attached to Chloe made her stomach knot.  She cursed herself at the time, being just as mad at herself as she was at the situation, knowing that Chloe would have found a different method if she would have said something.  They had agreed on Chloe seducing the mark because he was a notorious womanizer, it made sense at the time, and it was the path of least resistance.  She justified her decision of staying silent because she was protecting their partnership over her own desires.  The reward and payout of a simple job had appealed to both of them.  After the fallout that had occurred between them, Chloe had not suggested seduction as technique since that night.  Nadine partly knew that was one of the reasons she had responded so strongly tonight.  Some deeper part of her was remembering that night and how badly she wanted to put a stop to all of it.  Introspectively, almost to herself, she quietly admitted, “I’d never been jealous like that before.”

Chloe felt herself melting at Nadine’s justification.  She leaned back forward, pressing her body tight against Nadine’s.  Burying her face into Nadine’s neck she inhaled deeply.  She remembered feeling wrong when he had touched her.  It was a first for her.  Unlike her attempted one night stand, even her minimal seduction effort was burdensome.  Normally she flirted or seduced with the best of them and it didn’t mean anything to her.  It was a means to an ends.  But when she looked over at Nadine that night…  She remembered Nadine looking ill before her face turned to anger when she left the room with the mark.  She had never had a problem seducing a mark until that night.  That night all she could think was how badly she didn’t want to hurt Nadine.  She didn’t want to leave with anyone other than her soldier. 

Kissing the juncture of her Nadine’s neck softly, she choked back emotion.  Wanting to erase the hurt of the memory she kissed up her throat, over her jaw, to the corner of her lips.  Before leaning in to kiss her fully again, she looked hard into those amber brown eyes and said her simple truth that she had wanted to tell her so desperately in the Parisian hotel, “Nadine- Love- there isn’t anyone…” Her eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill over at the memory of almost losing the wonderful woman in front of her, but she held them back.  Especially now in this moment, after everything they had just shared, the thought tore at her.  They almost missed this because of emotional stubbornness.  Nadine was looking at her with such concern it ripped at her heart more.  She knew she had to get this out before she completely lost her nerve or Nadine interrupted her. “It’s only been you for a long time now love.”

Nadine didn’t hesitate as she rolled them over so Chloe was again reclining against the pillows.  Following her down, she kissed her passionately.  Tongues dueling, hands wandering, they were both still marveling at each other and getting lost in the sensation of each other’s touches.  Breathless, Nadine broke off and stared intently into Chloe’s eyes, getting lost in the emotion she saw there.  Without wavering, Nadine tenderly declared, “Ek is lief vir jou.” At Chloe’s look of confusion, Nadine shook her head with a self-deprecating grin.  “I love you, Chloe.”  The declaration was made with quite surety, steadfast as Nadine herself. 

Chloe felt her heart surge forward in her chest and start hammering.  All those looks, all the times she was sure Nadine wanted something more but talked herself out of saying anything, this is what she was missing out on by not saying anything.  The former mercenary was the most loyal person she had ever met.  The woman that had led armies and was an archangel of death to those who opposed her, was holding her gently, and looking at her with such emotional sincerity it stole her breath from her.  Chloe didn’t know what she had done to deserve this woman, but she was damn sure she would do whatever she needed to do to keep her.    

Cupping Nadine’s cheek and feeling her lean into her touch, she responded with just as much certainty, “I love you too.”  Nadine’s smile threatened to reach her ears as she leaned down for another searing kiss. 

It was a long time before they finally slept.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, no beta equals mistakes coming through sometimes. I hope you enjoy it either way. Also, I'm discovering no matter what idea I come up with, these guys end up in bed together. This chapter was all about me loving the idea of them both being overwhelmed as they learn each other and I view Nadine as the ultimate hard ass. Unless she’s with Chloe, that brings out her soft side.
> 
> Preview of Chapter 3:
> 
> Swiping her finger across the screen, she answered without looking at the number, not being able to tear her eyes off of Nadine. “Someone better be dying.” Nadine laughter echoed through the room at her statement. 
> 
> Sam’s voice came through clearly, “Am I interrupting something important at two in the afternoon?”


	3. About that Third Rule...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Sun was streaming into the bedroom at full intensity as Chloe woke to a faint ringing and buzzing.  She wasn’t sure where it was coming from.  Reaching out blindly with her right hand, she heard a mild protest behind her.  Her stomach fluttered as last night came back to her in a rush as she realized there was a very naked Nadine currently pressed to the left side of her back and a very strong arm draped across her lower spine with a possessive hand curled around her hip.  Nadine’s right leg was entwined with Chloe’s left.  Overall, there wasn’t any movement she could make that wouldn’t disturb her partner. 

In the background the phone finally became silent.  Taking a deep breath, she settled back into the bed and back into Nadine.  Nadine must have woken as well, because now her fingers were tracing small, barely perceptible patterns on Chloe’s hip. Neither one of them wanted to break the silence; both were simply enjoying the feel of each other in the silence of the room. 

Just as Nadine pressed a small kiss to her shoulder blade, the phone started ringing again.  Nadine groaned as Chloe cursed, “You have to be shitting me right now.”  Nadine’s groan turned into a chuckle as she rolled off of Chloe and onto her back.  Chloe half rolled-half scooted her way off the bed in search of her phone.  As she staggered to their pile of discarded clothes near the wall, she felt deliciously sore.  Feeling Nadine’s eyes on her as she bent over to find her trousers, therefore her cell, she looked back over her shoulder and winked.  Nadine was laid out on the bed, propped up by some pillows, hands placed confidently behind her head as the sheet rode low over her hips.  The sun was streaming in on her, the light highlighting the mahogany undertones in her skin.  No longer having any need to avert her eyes, she looked over Chloe’s form and bit her bottom lip.  Chloe almost dropped the phone as she took it out of the pocket at that look Nadine was giving her.  It was a look that promised that so much enjoyment.  She almost forgot herself until the phone buzzed in her hand again.   

Swiping her finger across the screen, she answered without looking at the number, not being able to tear her eyes off of Nadine. “Someone better be dying.”  Nadine laughter echoed through the room at her statement. 

Sam’s voice came through clearly, “Am I interrupting something important at two in the afternoon?”

Chloe tore her gaze away from Nadine to squint at the clock hanging on the wall down the hallway.  It was indeed two in the afternoon.  “Sorry about that mate.”

“Well at least Nadine found it funny.” She heard Sam’s lecherous grin through the phone.

Chloe blushed; she could only imagine how Sam would gloat over the recent developments.  “Ha, ha.  What do you need Sam?”

“Remember we were going to talk details today?  Or did you become forgetful for some reason?  Couldn’t imagine what would make you forget a big pay day… Maybe it’s the same reason you sound like you just woke up.” She heard Sam chuckling as he trailed off. 

“You’re an asshole mate.”  Chloe shook her head even though Sam couldn’t see it.  

All that comment did was make Sam chuckle harder, “Just tell me when we are going to link up today and I’ll let you get back at Nadine.”

Chloe blushed even harder.  “Just meet us at the pub again alright?  Same time?”

“Sure thing, say hi to Nadine for me.”

Before she could retort, Sam had hung up.  Chloe took the phone from her ear and walked back to bed, setting the phone on the nightstand as she crawled over to Nadine.  Eyes twinkling with amusement at Chloe’s embarrassment, Nadine spread her arms wide and lifted the sheet so she could crawl in next to her.  Not hesitating, Chloe laid half on top of Nadine and felt solid arms wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

Mumbling into her shoulder Chloe grumbled out, “It’s not too late for you to kick his ass, is it?”  Nadine ran her hands soothingly up and down her back not saying anything.  Chloe sighed as she melted into Nadine.  It was completely new, but felt incredibly familiar at the same time.  She pressed a small kiss to Nadine’s clavicle as she traced Nadine’s abdominals.  She spent a fair amount of time worshiping them with her hands and her mouth last night, but she figured that it wasn’t something she would tire of doing.  

This time, Nadine’s bluntness broke the silence, “I’ve never done this before.”

Chloe felt momentary surprise, and then couldn’t help the quip that came to her.  She looked up at Nadine, stopping the motion of her fingertips and very seriously asked, “Slept in?”

Nadine cocked an eyebrow at her, but the corner of her mouth twitched as she fought a smirk.  She was immensely enjoying the closeness they were sharing.  Having her tucked securely in her arms, she felt at ease.  “It’s not sleeping in when you’ve only had around five hours of sleep, Chloe.”

Chloe grinned up at her, enjoying the light banter. “Is that a complaint about last night?”

No fighting the full on smirk now, Nadine jabbed back, “If it was?”

Chloe feigned a look of disbelief, “I would question what it would take to make you not complain.”  Chloe felt Nadine’s stomach tense in an attempt to not laugh, before it erupted from her.  Chloe felt her heart flutter at the sight, making it a goal to make her laugh more often in that moment.  At the same time, she realized that this Nadine, or rather her Nadine, didn’t do this with most people.  It made it more special to have Nadine this carefree.  As her laughter subsided, the room grew quiet again and Chloe’s curiosity got the better of her.  Not being able to resist, Chloe looked back down as her fingers started their movement along Nadine’s stomach again as she asked her question, “Never done what before love?”

“Just lay in bed with someone.”  As always, Nadine was direct, to the point, and cutting straight to the emotional crux of the situation. 

Keeping her eyes fixed on her fingers she matched Nadine’s honesty, “I normally don’t do this either.”  She would have missed Nadine’s physical reaction if they weren’t lying so close together.  Nadine’s muscles tensed suddenly and relaxed almost instantly.  She gave no other indication of her reaction.  Surprising her partner, Nadine brought her hand up to cup Chloe’s face to bring them back into eye contact. Looking at each other, Nadine leaned down slightly and kissed Chloe’s forehead and hugged her tight, not saying anything. 

Realizing that this amazingly considerate woman hadn’t allowed herself this luxury with anyone else was humbling.  The trust and faith that Nadine had in her was on display in every way.  Chloe had never witnessed Nadine making a rash decision; everything she did was calculated and measured to avoid risk.  That it took them this long to get to where they were at dumbfounded Chloe; clearly Nadine had been interested as much as she had been.  All the past flirting and all the times she thought she was being completely transparent in her interest towards the soldier even more astounding.  No longer able to contain her curiosity, she had to ask.  “Why did you need a formal invitation, when I’ve been showing that I’ve been interested practically since India?”

Nadine sighed, but held Chloe’s gaze as she answered.  She had guessed that Chloe would want to know that after they had discussed it last night.  She wasn’t a fool, she knew Chloe flirted with her more than anyone else they interacted with, but she thought it was her way of being friendly as well.  It was simply part of who she was as a person.  She hadn’t witnessed any prolonged interaction including Chloe that did not have some measure of flirting involved.  “I thought you flirted with everyone.  I didn’t think there was anything special about me other than our partnership.”  At Chloe’s genuine shocked look, she continued, “I also never heard about you being interested in women, everything I had heard was related to men.”  Pausing in her reasoning, she looked closely at her partner.  “I didn’t want to do anything to ruin what we have, it means too much to me.”  Nadine was very serious as she finished, emphasizing her reasoning.

Chloe looked at her askance. “Seriously? You didn’t think I wanted you?”  She looked down at their entwined legs for a moment to gather herself.  Shaking her head, she looked back up at Nadine “Damn china, I’ve been doing everything I could to get you here.  Hell, if I would have known last night was what to expect, I would have dragged you into my bed in our hotel in India, no questions asked.”

Nadine rolled them both so Chloe was underneath her.  She leaned down and kissed her passionately. Ending the kiss, she smiled and replied “Well maybe next time you should just say something, ja?”

Chloe had to take a moment to regain herself.  It was official; Nadine was good at everything she did, if not the best.  “Did you really just tell me I need to talk more?” Because I can totally-“

Nadine cut her off before she could really get going, with another searing kiss.  She knew she could arouse her to the point of forgetting what she was trying to say.  Her plan worked completely.  Chloe wrapped her arms around her and dug her fingertips into her shoulders while arching her back to bring their bodies into full contact.  With a herculean effort, Nadine broke away, trying to control her own response to Chloe.  Groaning, she avoided Chloe’s attempt to drag her back down.  “What time do we have to meet Drake?”  Chloe rocked her hips into Nadine, trying to get her focus back on what she started.  Nadine grinned down at her, preforming a perfect push up to completely separate their bodies.  Planking above Chloe, she stared down and arched her eyebrow. 

Mumbling in frustration, Chloe looked up “Same time as last night, you bloody tease.” Wrapping her legs around Nadine waist, she pushed herself against Nadine’s stomach, repeating the move that got Nadine started the night before.  She laughed as Nadine body sagged and hit her knees on the bed. 

From her defeated position above Chloe, Nadine contemplated how badly the situation had backfired on her.  She should have learned last night how quickly Chloe could turn her to mush.  “You know how unfair that is to do with no clothes on right?”

Chloe ran her hands down Nadine’s back, admiring the play of muscles under her fingertips.  She continued to undulate her hips into Nadine’s abs.  She prized the fine tremors that ran through Nadine’s body at her teasing and how her eyes went from playful to full of intent.  “Love, there is no reason to play fair when I have you naked in my bed.  Besides, we have several hours before we have to be anywhere so you can play unfair too.” 

As Nadine ran her hand down Chloe’s body, she lowered her head to Chloe’s neck and whispered very low, “Copy that.”

~~~

After several attempts to make it to the shower, out of the shower, and then several attempts to get dressed, they were finally out the door.  Nadine locked the door behind them and they walked out into the cool evening air.  Strolling side by side, Chloe looked over at Nadine, noting that she would not stop fidgeting with her hands.  Nadine detected her look and quickly stuffed her hands in her pockets.  Chloe realized with a start that this was the first time in almost a day that they hadn’t been touching.  Sensing what Nadine wanted, she closed the small gap between them and threaded her arm through the crook of Nadine’s elbow.  Leaning into the shorter woman, she enjoyed their newfound closeness.  If she could have had it her way, they wouldn’t have left the confines of her apartment.  Especially knowing what a field day Sam was going to have given their inability to stay physically separated for too long. 

Nadine smiled at the small gesture.  This was… new.  She had known for a long time that Chloe was different, and different in a good way, but this was beyond her imagining.  Chloe had surprised her at every turn in the last 24 hours.  Walking down the sidewalk with Chloe, feeling her hand resting comfortably on her bicep, flexing her fingertips to occasionally to test the muscle, made her feel content.  Content enough to spend time with Sam Drake with no complaints; somewhat anticipating the prospect of another adventure with the treasure hunter beside her, Drake involved or not. 

Walking up to the door of the pub, Chloe squeezed her bicep one more time before letting go.  On impulse, Nadine reached out and grabbed Chloe’s hip as they passed through the door.  Chloe smiled slyly at her and then scanned the nearly empty room for Sam.  Before she saw Sam, she saw their bartender.  Grinning widely at the two of them, he automatically reached down under the counter and started pouring two tumblers of scotch.  Mirroring each other’s movements, they both started to walk up to the counter, Nadine moving her hand from Chloe’s hip to the small of her back as they navigated around the tables and few people in the pub.

Grin never leaving his face, the bartender pushed the drinks towards them.  “About bloody time you two.”

Nadine blushed and reached out for the drinks not sure what to say to that.  A familiar voice from a few stools down from where they were standing didn’t allow either of them time to respond, “The man has a point.”  Sam stood and turned towards them, cocky grin etched on his face as he approached. 

Chloe shook her head as Nadine handed over her drink, “Christ, you’re going to be insufferable now aren’t you?”

“As much as I can be without Nadine bouncing my head off a pool table.” He winked at both of them, his smiling going wider as the bartender laughed loudly as he walked away to attend the few other patrons in the bar.  Relishing the moment, Sam raised his glass in a mock toast as he stood from his seat and walked over to the newly formed couple.  “Besides, I don’t see you complaining much given the circumstances.”

Chloe smiled sweetly at Sam as he made his way over, “Oh, I have no doubt Nadine can find a reason or two to bounce your head off the table without it having anything to do with you teasing about this.”   Sam looked over at Nadine and she simply smiled at him, raising her glass in a mock toast back at him.  She didn’t have to say a word; it was very clear from her spot behind Chloe that she was in full agreeance with her counterpart. 

“That’s fair.”  Sam gestured to the back corner of the bar, “Right to it then, no mentions of how I bet Nate on this one months ago?”  Not waiting for the answer or to see if they would follow, he turned and walked back to the semi-secluded corner, trusting that they would be along shortly. 

Nadine shook her head, looking over at Chloe as Sam retreated.  “You sure you want to go to some remote area of Turkey with him?”

Turning around with an easy smile, Chloe traced her free hand down the front of Nadine’s stomach.  She really couldn’t go that long without touching her.  “Come on love, where’s your sense of adventure?  Besides I’m not going to Turkey with just Sam, I’m going with you too.” Between the light touch that sent her heart racing and Chloe’s flirtatious grin, she knew there wasn’t anything she could deny her partner. 

Nadine was returning the smile without having to think about it. “That is a better way to look at it.” Taking Chloe’s hand that was tracing along her stomach into her own hand, they started back towards Sam.  Nadine knew there was one more question she wanted to ask before they started heavily planning their next acquisition.  It was a question that had been on her mind since last night.  “Why didn’t you ask me about the third rule?”

Chloe abruptly laughed, “Oh china… Because on reputation alone, I knew that was true before I even met you.”  Looking over at Nadine, her eyes sparkled.  “It’s one of the reasons that I know I can keep scaring Sam into behaving.” 

Nadine’s laughter filled the pub as they joined Sam.  She was ready to take on whatever was thrown their way, whether or not Drake was involved. 

Because Chloe was going, and she was going to follow.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! I've got a few more ideas running around that are trying to get out, but until then you can find me on tumblr at winternomadsoldier! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of your great feedback, it's always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two Preview:
> 
> Chloe knew the weight that simple statement carried and she knew that Nadine would leave their discussion there and not say anything else. She wasn’t ready to let the conversation stall out with Nadine walking out of the room. “Nadine.” She waited until the brown eyes were once again focused on hers. She finally reckoned how she might get her point across. “I’m not sure how you missed it this many times... but you have my invitation.”


End file.
